How I Wish The TV Show Went
by Chunk127
Summary: AU Barbara Gordon and Dinah Lance work to protect Gotham in Batman's absence as Oracle and the Black Canary. Both women are thrown through a loop when Dinah rescues a 16 year old with a mysterious past.
1. Pilot Part 1

For many years in New Gotham a secret war was waged during the night. Unknown to most of the civilians in the ordinary world the war was waged for the soul of Gotham between Batman and the Joker. One night the final battle was fought and despite Joker's madness with the help of myself, Dick Grayson AKA Nightwing, and Tim Drake the newest Robin the Joker was defeated. Joker's revenge was taken not on Batman himself but the ones he loved most.

Catwoman the love of Batman's life had long since abandoned the Dark Knight and New Gotham. However her past would not abandon her and she was the first victim of the Joker's vengeance. With the help of a hired assassin and a knife to the heart Selena Kyle was brutally murdered and the rest of the world would never know why. But the Joker's revenge wasn't finished. With Nightwing and Robin in Bludhaven the Joker set his sights on me.

* * *

A woman with long red hair had finished taking a shower and heard a knock on the door. She opened it and her eyes shot out in horror seeing the green haired clown in a purple suit as the Joker fired the gun at Barbara Gordon as she fell to the ground.

The Joker laughed with sadistic glee. "Knock, knock who's there… Batgirl past tense."

The Joker continued to laugh with sadistic glee as he left the building leaving Barbara in a pool of her own blood.

* * *

That night changed things forever. Bruce instead of finally living his own life left New Gotham and the world. It really says something when even Clark can't find you after seven years. Nightwing gave up the life a few years later and became a legitimate police officer Robin retired and became an ADA. I on the other hand took on a new role in the nightly battle. With my legs gone I became Oracle a master of the digital world. However brains don't do so much without the brawn to back it up. With that in mind an old friend of mine came to new Gotham to help with the leg work, Dinah Lance. A metahuman with quite a unique set of pipes on her, together we protect the streets of new Gotham we are the Birds of Prey.

* * *

A bus pulls up in New Gotham as its newest citizens come out, an older couple, teenagers, middle aged men that never went anywhere. Among the ones departing are a sixteen year old girl with black hair and green eyes. A bald man with a mark on his back follows her out and down a couple blocks keeping his distance but at the same time not letting her out of his sight.

The man smiled and pulled out a phone. "Boss, we got…"

The man was cut off by a female hand striking him in the throat and he started gasping for breath as he kneeled down and looked at his attacker. He sees black calf length boots moving up to fishnet stockings. From there he sees a black, one-piece bustier-leotard combination with a blue jacket, along with black fingerless gloves that go past the elbow to the biceps. He looks at her neck and sees a black choker before looking at her face seeing blue eyes and long blond hair.

The man tried to get up but the blond woman kicked him in the chest and the momentum caused him to tumble over backwards. The man rushed her and the blond woman just smiled waiting for him. The man threw a punch that the woman easily dodged and a kick that she got her arm up to block. The man threw another punch and the blond smiled and blocked it with her elbow before hooking his arm in her own trapping him. She kneed him in the stomach and punched him in the face before using her body to flip him over to the floor. Dinah walked over and wrenched the man's arm pulling him back to his feet. The blond woman Dinah Lance smashes her free palm into the guy's throat driving the wind out of him and delivering two more punches to the face making him wobbly.

"You're lucky you're just a purse snatcher other wards I'd really have to hurt you." Dinah quipped before kicking him hard into the wall.

Dinah pulled out the man's cell phone and called the last number before making note of it. She listens on the other end and let's the man talk.

"Do you have the girl? Where is she…? ANSWER ME!"

Dinah hung up the phone and looked at the guy. "What does he want the girl for?"

The man looked at her. He failed he's dead. She takes him to jail his boss assumes he's either weak or he talked, he's dead. The man does the only option he has that will ensure a quick death and bites down.

Dinah watches as the man starts shaking and foaming at the mouth a bit before stopping everything. Dinah feels for a pulse but he's already gone thanks to a cyanide pill. Dinah ran out to the streets to find the girl but she's long gone. Dinah smiles seeing the traffic light camera but realizes since she used the Canary Cry earlier on a couple cameras that she fried her com set again. Babs has got to work on a better upgrade she can make a device that lets her wheelchair move on a thought but she can't figure out how to protect com sets from sonic frequencies.

* * *

Dinah walked into the giant clock that has been her home for the past 3 months. She needs to find another place of her own. It was foolish of her to give up her apartment. She goes to the fridge and to her usual disgust it's empty. She looks up and sees a red head hard at work on a series of computers.

Dinah slams the door shut and the red head would have jumped out of her seat if she could. "You know you claim this as a baking operation it would be nice if there was a cake or something edible in here once in a while."

"I'll have Alfred make a food run." Barbara promised. "So which one of these is the girl?"

Dinah walked up and pointed to the screen. "That one black hair green eyes"

Barbara froze the video and cut the girl out of the picture as hundreds and thousands of faces flash across the screen.

"And our winner is?" Dinah asked.

"Delphi will give us the results… right now." Barbara answered as her computer went to work bringing up her profile. "Helena Bertinelli, has quite the long juvenile record starting from age 9 shoplifting theft, she attacked Winslow Schott with a baseball bat at age 11 in self defense. Superman was quoted to saying he didn't know who he was saving at the time.

"Not exactly feeling sorry for Schott" Dinah replied knowing full well what Toyman likely would have done. "Don't know why she wasn't at an orphanage though."

"She kept running away." Barbra replied. "Eventually they stopped looking."

Dinah nods and heads for the changing room. "Well let me know if…when you find her."

That was enough to get Barbra's attention off the computer. "You're not helping?"

"Well as much as I would like to help find this girl so I can shake her hand I don't have the time for it." Dinah replied. "First I have to get something to eat since once again the fridge is empty; I'm starting to think you eat your legs when no one is looking. And after I get something to eat I have to go to court ordered therapy thanks to someone I know."

Barbra rolled her eyes through her glasses. "Yes, how foolish of me to keep you from going to jail."

"He refused to press charges." Dinah objected.

"You smashed his head through a wall in front of 10 people." Barbra pointed out.

Dinah rolled her eyes. "And you assaulted an officer when Dick told you about him and Starfire. Not that I'm judging I would have done the same thing if a guy slept with me and then invited me to the wedding of him and another girl. But for the record I'm blaming you for all my issues if the shrink asks."

Dinah came out in denim jeans and jacket with a black top on under the jacket. She was also wearing a black wig. Ever since she joined up with Barbra it was easier to just be a bottle blond with a black wig. Instead of a blond wig that would constantly blow off on windy Gotham nights. "Do I look like Dinah Laurel Lance?"

Barbara nods. "Good luck."

"I think I'll need it." Dinah quipped heading for the door.

* * *

Dinah walked through the double doors three months down and three to go with Harlene Quinzel. She sees the short haired blond and just says her name. "Dr. Quinzel"

"Dinah, Thursday already?" Quinzel asked.

"Fraud so Dr. Quinzel. So what parent do we start blaming? I want to get out of here." Dinah asked.

Quinzel laughed Dinah has a bit of a temper she's been trying to exploit it for a sick laugh but she's very resistant. "Considering what caused you to be sentenced to our weekly visits I'm hoping your parents are the last thing on your mind."

"I can honestly say that their not it's just… very complicated and disturbing and Oliver's been very understanding he's forgiven me it's his kiss ass board of directors that pressed the charges and I'm here. I'm not proud of what I did but I'm not getting anything from this so how about you just sign this away."

"I think the courts sent you to me for a good reason." Quinzel insisted.

Dinah rolled her eyes three months ago they did. "I'm doing a lot better. Alright I'm working with an old friend and I'm living with her. I'm doing a lot better then I was three months ago."

"So let's keep it that way." Quinzel finished.

* * *

Dinah walked back into the clocktower and took off her jacket not paying attention. "Tell me you have a lead I need something to hit."

Barbara cleared her voice causing Dinah to look up and see she's not alone. She sees an elderly man in white flat top hair with glasses and hugs him. "Afternoon Commissioner."

Jim smiled thinking back on other times. He almost misses it. "Haven't been Commissioner for five years now Dinah it's just Jim now. So why do you need something to hit?"

"Therapy two hours of my life I'm not getting back."

"Say no more." Jim said already having a clear picture. Who would have thought someone would care about him shooting the Joker. "How long did you get?"

"Six months three served" Dinah answered.

"You should see what you get for shooting a psychopathic in each leg." Gordon countered.

Gordon looked at the clock and quickly saw that it was time to go. "So I'm going to have to go Barbra it was fantastic seeing you again I love you and Dinah it was nice seeing you."

"Goodbye dad" Barbra replied.

They watch as the former commissioner heads out and they get back to work. Barbra brought up the dockyards. "This is her last known location odds are she's hiding out there until sunset and then she'll disappear again seems to be her MO in three different cities wherever she goes these people find her."

Dinah nods. "Figures, I'll go get dressed."

"Dinah be careful out there." Barbara pleaded. "These guys kill themselves for failing I doubt they'll hesitate killing a blond in fishnets."

"Yeah, yeah"

* * *

Dinah was walking through the dockyards in full Canary gear. "You know you don't have to keep an eye on me. I'm a big girl."

Barbra smiled. "It's alright Dinah I can deal with the dockyards just fine. We won remember. It's my old apartment that I won't be able to look at the same again… Turn left."

Dinah does as told and hears the sound of a few people fighting. Dinah runs and sees Helena throwing some kicks but they're very ineffective showing that her opponents are just toying with her so they're well skilled. A man in black and red was ready to punch her until Dinah's hand grabbed him. "Didn't your parents teach you better then to strike a woman?"

Dinah kicks the man's legs out from under him knocking him to the floor. Dinah cartwheels over him grabbing his clothes with her hands and throwing him at the steel container hard knocking him out. Dinah uses the second guy's body as a ladder kicking him three times on her way up first in the knee then in the side following it up with one last kick to the head knocking him out before he could draw a gun.

Helena stood impressed. "How did you…? I never saw anyone move like that since…"

They were both startled seeing one of the crates start to shake as it explodes revealing a giant mountain of a man close to seven feet tall dressed in black with a mask with red eyes and tubing that would make it seem like a respirator. "Ms. Lance"

Who the hell are you?"

Barbara was concerned she never expected to see this guy since Bruce bolted. "Dinah get out of there."

Dinah just ignored that last part. "So what do you want with the girl?"

"That's my business Ms. Lance now leave or I'll have to clip your pretty wings." Bane warned.

Dinah took a fighting stance and Bane just shrugged. "Very well I'll grant you a warrior's death you seem to want it so."

Dinah stood ready and waited as Bane took his own stance. The Canary rushed him as their arms meet.

"Duck!" Barbra shouted over the comm. set. "Dinah go, go now."

Dinah ducked under and Bane's attack was so powerful it moved the crate Bane hit. Dinah rushed in flurry of punches alternating between left and rights on his face following it up with a spin kick. When Dinah went for another kick Bane countered with a punch to the solar plexus and Dinah was knocked into the air and to the floor as she crawled back up to her feet. Bane threw a punch that Dinah ducked under and grabbed Bane's shirt jumping into the air taking the giant with her as she positions her feet at his chest causing her to come crashing down on him when they land and Dinah bounces off him.

To Dinah's horror however Bane caught her leg in mid air and effortlessly spun her around and tossed her as hard as he could. She tumbled across the ground multiple times landing bruised and bloody. Dinah went to punch him but Bane grabbed her arm and punched her across the face and to the floor slidinag along it. Everyone always assumes he'd dumb muscle. Bane approached her slowly like a lion waiting for the right moment to pounce. He steps on her ribs and Dinah is groans in pain as she was trying to use her cry. Bane kicked her three more times as she coughed up blood. Bane picked her up by the throat and punched her three times in the stomach.

To Bane's surprise however Helena jumps on his back and rips off the tubes connecting to his helmet. "These look important."

Bane held his head as the Venom flowed out. Helena got Dinah under her arm and started to run. They made it a couple blocks before Helena stopped for breath and hid. To her surprise she's tapped on the back and instantly has her hands up ready to punch.

A business man backs up. "Whoa, whoa we're cool we're cool." He holds out his phone. "It's for you?"

"...OK" Helena said taking the phone. "H-hello?"

"You don't have a lot of time Bane's starting to get up go straight until you see the next turn and take a left." Barbara instructed.

Helena simply nodded and went to hang up until the other side shouted. "Don't hang up on me now go."

"I'm not stealing this guy's phone." Helena complained.

"I'm paying him plenty for his phone now get going." Barbra said seeing Bane get back to his feet on another monitor.

Helena did as instructed and got Dinah moving again. She got up to the turn and went left.

"Other left" Barbra shouted over the com links seeing Bane right on their tail.

Helena went the other way and went into something that looked like a factory. "Now what matrix woman?"

Barbara brought up the schematics. "Turn on the lights on your way out. And take a left once you go through the back door."

Bane ran into the factory and was blinded by the light. He was a man born in shadow just like the Batman. Bane went through the factory and came out and saw the girl he was after running with Dinah.

Helena stopped when a limo drove up and the passenger door rolled down revealing an elderly Englishman. "Ms. Bertinelli please hurry."

Helena helped Dinah into the car as Bane aimed a weapon and fired it as a dart landed in her neck. "You son of a…"

Dinah saw her about to tip over and used the last of her strength to pull her in and groans in pain when Helena lands on her. "Alfred go."

Bane ran after the car but it quickly became futile. Of all the people to find her why did it have to be the Oracle? "We still have business little girl."

* * *

Barbara was running a sample of Helena's DNA through an analyzer. Dinah was sleeping off her wounds and whatever Bane shot Helena with was a powerful sedative so she'll be out till morning.

Alfred came in from restocking the fridge and saw Barbra hard at work with a cup of tea in his hand. "You know I must admit it is quite a relief when I get your calls Wayne Manor is quite lonely these days."

Barbra frowned knowing she should see him more. "Well me and Dinah's work keep us very busy."

"And quite untrusting it seems." Alfred added looking at the screen seeing Barbra is looking up Helena.

Barbra rolled her eyes. "OK I'm not anywhere near Bruce's level of distrust we need to know who she is and why Bane emerged after seven years to find her. And it's a good thing I did because I found out something very interesting."

"Is she a metahuman?" Alfred asked.

Barbara shakes her head no. "As far as blood work goes she's completely human. Problem is she's not Helena Bertinelli. Helena Bertinelli died when she was four years old her entire family was taken out by Stephen Mandragora."

Alfred sighed as he looked at the girl she was so brave out there. It's hard to picture her living like this. "Ms. Barbara you do know the easiest way to steal an identity."

Barbara nods a little upset she's the oracle of all knowledge of course she knows. "Find someone dead close to your age and with the same birthday as you and take it from there. And considering she was four when this happened odds are she might not even know she's living under an alias."

Alfred looked at a now blinking screen. "New news."

Barbara nods looking at the alarm hoping for good news. "Delphi ran a DNA test over its entire database and found her real parents." Barbara opens the folder and her face lights up in shock as she reads the results. "Oh… my… god... Alfred did you know of this."

Alfred looked at the screen and dropped his cup of tea. "Good lord" The elderly butler replied seeing the results he feels like he just ran a marathon from just a small group of words. "And to answer your question Ms. Barbara, no I did not."

Barbra looked at the results straight from watch tower and ninety nine percent accurate. She rereads the files again not believing what she's found.

"Paternal match found Bruce Wayne AKA Batman"

"Maternal match found Selena Kyle AKA Catwoman"

* * *

Author's notes

This was a prologue to see if it's any good or worth continuing so good or bad please leave reviews

Just pointing out. I do not hate Birds of Prey. I have the entire series on DVD with it's horrible new opening and I still watch it on occasion. With that being said there is also some things I didn't like mainly the portrayals of Huntress and the second Black Canary. I obviously liked the Lori Loughlin one since I used the name to separate the two in DIOTB. I am in no way saying Ashley Scott and Rachael something did a bad job and I think they're very good actresses. They were however given awkward characters. Huntress was somehow a half human half metahuman when it's clearly shown that if you have powers you're Meta which is pretty much the opposite of the Batfamily. Funny thing is I wouldn't care so much about her having cat powers it if it was used for another reason then to give Helena something to angst about. And Dinah just seems like an escapist from a generic high school drama. What was wrong with the ass kicking diva she always was? And don't get me started on masks.

Now on that note I loved the characters they accurately portrayed. Dina Meyer will always be Batgirl/Oracle to me just as Mia Sara is a live action Harley Quinn and until The Dark Knight their Alfred was my favorite. The show's good… but flawed it has no middle balance you're going to really enjoy parts it of it and really hate other parts of it seems to be opinion.


	2. Pilot Part 2

Barbara was looking through the archives on Bane early in the morning. She forgot how hard it was to work through the night. It was a lot easier as Batgirl nothing like swinging around the rooftops of old Gotham to keep you wide awake. She watches the doors open as Dinah comes into the clock tower holding her side.

"Are you still in one piece?"

Dinah simply groaned and looked up at her. "It only hurts if I smile, laugh, move or breathe. So who was the Luchador from hell anyway?"

Barbara looked at the screen. "Yeah that would be Bane. One of the foes from Bruce's past."

"So what brought him out of retirement after seven years?" Dinah asked taking a seat next to Barbara.

Barbra was looking at pictures from the past seven years. "Technically he never retired he was just well hidden."

Dinah shrugged this is getting annoying she hopes they don't come back in droves. "OK, so besides kicking my butt what brought him to New Gotham?"

Barbara sighed seeing the common link. "The same thing that would bring the Joker back to Gotham, Batman."

Dinah rolled her eyes not amused Bruce is gone it's why she's here. "He's about seven years too late on that one isn't he?"

Barbara ignored her and looked at the computer. "Not exactly, you see to Bane it's about a decisive battle one that Bruce won't hold back on."

"So why is he in Gotham? Bruce disappeared years ago?" Dinah asked.

"Bruce did." Barbara regretfully admitted while working on the keyboard "But his daughter just recently arrived."

Dinah read the results on screen. "Wait a minute you mean to tell me that kid that got me out of there. That's Bruce and Selina's daughter?"

Barbara nodded still having a hard time with that one herself. "Yes believe me I ran the test five times to be certain."

Dinah shrugged remembering how Catwoman just up and disappeared one day never to be seen again until she was murdered this would explain it. "Well I guess it makes sense for Bruce to leave her in the dark about who she is after Jason and Stephanie."

"Maybe he just didn't know." Barbara thought. "I mean technically the father only has to do one thing and can be left oblivious." Barbara saw the quiet look Dinah gave her and she gave one back. "Yeah you're probably right."

Up top the clock tower Helena came out of her room and was listening to the conversation below she was set to laugh at their faces until Catwoman took off her mask on screen and she saw her mother. She hasn't seen her since she was 9 years old. She didn't even have a picture because she told her if something happened to her don't go home again. She quietly left the room.

"So where did Bane learn to throw people around like that?" Dinah asked still feeling the bruises.

Barbara continued working trying to figure out where he'd stay while here. "He was born in a South American prison and when he first came to Gotham he put Bruce through two weeks of hell with about four hours of sleep before showing up and breaking his spine. Nightwing came in from Bludhaven and filled in until Bruce was ready to go again it took some time but Bruce fought Bane and pretty much humiliated him."

"So what is Bane hoping to lure Bruce out with some hairball scheme involving a daughter Bruce may or may not even know about? What kind of moronic plan is that?" Dinah asked she could have come up with better ways to draw out Bruce like Batman shows himself or I turn Gotham into a crater.

Barbara's answer was cut off by the alarm going off and Barbara checks the vault security feed.

Dinah looks at her clenching a fist. "Need a hand."

Barbara shakes her head no reason to scare the kid off. "I think it will be better if I talk to her."

* * *

Barbara rides her wheelchair up to the vault and sees her old batgirl suit sans mask. She sees Helena on the floor idly running her fingers through the eyeholes of the mask when she starts to talk. "You know up until 5 minutes ago my dad was just some insurance salesman who got robbed badly while my mom was pregnant with me. Now I don't even know who my mom is or who I am."

Barbara just stretched out on her chair. "Well that's easy you're Helena Kyle."

Helena smiled wryly. "I don't even know if that last name is my moms or my dads."

Barbara looked at her sadly. "It was your mother's. Your father's last name was Wayne."

Helena rolled her eyes. "Yeah and I'm sure my friend Abby's dad growing up really was Oliver Queen."

"Ok you know that blond girl you saved last night?" Barbara asked and Helena nodded. "Don't tell her that."

Helena simply nodded. "Are you sure it's me I mean I'm just a runaway with Rey Mysterio's steroid injected cousin after me."

Barbara nodded not sure what to tell the girl. "I ran the test seven times I even had Alfred run one with a third party. There's no denying it you're the daughter of Bruce Wayne and Selena Kyle."

"Or am I the daughter of Batman and Catwoman?" Helena asked. "Five minutes ago I was just the runaway daughter of a dead waitress. Now?"

Barbara simply took the mask off her and put it back on the Mannequin. "Now it doesn't change anything it just helps answer who your mother and Father were. Now come on let's get some food in you. You have to be hungry."

* * *

Helena came down stairs with Barbara and joined Dinah and Alfred for breakfast. Alfred has to admit he enjoyed doing this. Actually being useful for a change instead of watching over the empty shadows of Wayne manor maybe if young Helena starts showing interest in it she'll take up residence there.

Dinah looked to Helena and gently swallowed her food. "So thank you for saving my life last night."

Helena simply nodded eating her pieces of bacon. "So what did your mom do for a living?"

Dinah stopped knowing what this was about. "You're not destined to turn into your mother."

"Oh yeah what did you mother do?" Helena asked.

"My mother… isn't important." Dinah replied.

Helena rolled her eyes. "She was a vigilante too wasn't she?"

Dinah frowned well this wasn't helping her case. "Yes but I chose to wear the fishnets and be Black Canary alright. You are not destined to be your mother. You be whoever you want to be."

* * *

Jim Gordon was reading his morning paper it seems so much calmer without a superhero in the streets but he's no fool. He knows the Batman kept the madness at bay and though it might not be today or tomorrow but the madness will return and he fears for the city without Batman. He hears a knock on the door and gets to his feet. When he gets close to the door a fist comes through it knocking him back and to the floor as a hand unlocks the door and opens it leaving the commissioner to see someone he hasn't seen for years.

Bane looked down at him through his mask. "Good morning, commissioner"

* * *

Dinah was working with Helena in the training room of the watchtower. She's very good for a runaway Dinah's guessing she had help. "So I take it your mother trained you?"

"She taught me some things." Helena countered as she ran for Dinah's legs and the Black Canary jumped over her sweep attack. "Like never steal from someone you can't outrun."

"That sounds like something Catwoman would teach." Dinah decided and Helena threw a kick at her face but Dinah caught her foot easily. "Sadly she never taught you kicks are sloppy never go for the head unless you are certain you can knock them down other wards this could happen." Dinah spins her foot and Helena is launched into the air spinning and hits the floor in a thud back first.

Helena looks up and sees Dinah offering a hand to pull her up. "Am I that bad?"

"Not even close actually you have a lot of potential." Dinah said while pulling her up.

"Is that your way of saying you should slap on a pair of fishnets?" Helena asked.

Dinah looked at Helena almost studying her. "You couldn't pull off fishnets. Helena you can be whoever you want to be. You can go back to being a street kid you can become the Wayne heiress you can even put on a mask and fight criminals if you want. But at the end of the day no one can make that decision for you. It has to be yours and whatever choice you make besides super villain I'll respect it."

Helena smiled until the room flashed red. "What's that?"

"Delphi" Dinah answered while throwing Helena a towel. "Something's going on."

* * *

Dinah and Helen run out and see Barbara frantically working on the computer. Dinah went to stop her and was pushed away. "Barbara, Alfred what is it?"

"Bane has my father." Barbara answered. "He wants to set up a trade him for Helena at Wayne manor."

Helena looked at the screen. "Then let's do that."

Barbara looked at her in shock. "We can't just trade your life."

Helena shrugged. "I don't have a life all I've been doing is running from these guys and I'm tired of it. I can't run anymore and I honestly don't want to."

Dinah thought on it that must be why Helena tried to fight them at the pier she must be tired of all the running away. "We might be able to catch him with his pants down if we plan it right."

Barbara nodded and went to a cabinet and pulled out a bizarre looking device.

Dinah saw what she was up to and took it. "No, no using your verte thingy that you never even tested yet."

"He's my father." Barbara shouted.

"I know." Dinah conceded. "But you told me this thing could very easily break your spine and kill you if Bane sees you walking again its not going to take long for him to put two and two together."

"Do you have something in mind?" Barbara asked.

Dinah nodded with a clear plan. "We both know Bruce has every ounce of that castle under surveillance all we have to do is see what guards are where and take them down…"

"And watch Bane wipe the floor with you again." Barbara finished.

Dinah rolled her eyes. "I know what I'm up against now. But we need you and Alfred on look out telling us who to hit and who not too so the dropped guards don't get noticed."

* * *

Gordon opened his eyes squinting seeing Bane. "Last time I saw you Nightwing kicked a tube out of your head after Batman thoroughly embarrassed you in your little rematch."

"Well thanks to you commissioner I'll get what I want." Bane replied pressing down hard on Gordon's shoulder getting to his feet.

Jim just laughed and how does he plan to do that. "The Batman has left this place nearly a decade ago. So how do you plan to have that rematch?"

"It's seven years by my count." Bane countered. "And me and my associate will soon be in possession of what we need to lure Batman back to Gotham. After all Batman was only a man did you not ever wonder what he did when he wasn't jumping from rooftops He was a man after all?"

Gordon's eyes widened with the realization. "The Batman had a kid."

"One that will soon be mine or I will break you." Bane replied walking away.

As Bane leaves the room Gordon sees two the guards fall out the second story window and hit the floor.

* * *

Helena comes in through a waterfall and lands in what used to be the batcave. She looks around and sees some very weird things. A puppet mixed with Capone, the world's biggest coin, a gun in a glass case, and a giant Ace of diamonds card. She talks into her communication over her black ski mask they gave her. "Where did you send me Alfred?"

"You are now one of the select few who have seen the bat cave Ms. Helena." Alfred replied.

Helena looked around in awe seeing all the wonders and saw a pretty cool motorcycle on a platform. "What's that?"

"That would be a motorcycle one you're too young to ride." Alfred replied.

Barbara chuckled hearing them she has to admit she had a similar reaction when she first saw the cave though Bruce knowing who she was already took the fun out of it. "It's called the Bat pod I'll teach you how to ride it at a better time if you want. Until then find the steps."

Helena locates the steps and starts on her way there until she sees a line of suits. She sees Batman's easily enough and the other two is another batgirl suit and one she's only saw on video black skin tight leather with steel heels and a black mask.

"Helena we need you focused." Barbara told her over the comm. set.

"I'm on my way."

* * *

Dinah was choking out another guard making her way down to the ground floor. She wonders if it's sad that Bruce has this whole place tripped up with sonar and sound detection allowing Barbara to easily identify her father. She walks into Gordon's room and looks Bane in the eyes. "It's over Bane your men have been taken from above and someone else is taking them down from below as we speak."

"So that would be where Ms. Bertinelli is?" Bane asked. "I must give credit to Catwoman when she hides something she hides it well."

Dinah ran up and hit Bane in the face. She followed up with a left and right to the jaw and moves away when Bane tries to strike back leaving a hole in the wall.

Helena snuck behind one guy and quickly got her arms under his neck as Alfred had showed her and choked him until he passed out. She quickly made her move into the observatory and went to untie the unconcious Gordon as a group of five men came out and start approaching her. Helena backed up apparently she's not that good. "Oracle I need a little help."

"Take out the Batarang I gave you." Barbara ordered.

Helena did as told. "Now what?"

"Blue yellow green red then throw it." Barbara told her.

Helena hit the buttons and threw it as the batarang went clear over their heads. She was always a better shooter then a thrower. To her relief however the batarang came back and knocked several of them in the head knocking them all out.

"You can't throw." Barbara said dryly through the intercom

Helena rolled her eyes. "Yeah well you should see me with a paintball gun I'm vicious."

"No killing." Barbara ordered.

Helena simply bit her tongue and held back her reply and untied Gordon and helped him to his feet and got him out the front door as she went to turn back.

"Helena keep going." Barbara ordered.

"Canary still has Bane's boot print on her from their last fight." Helena pointed out.

Barbara couldn't argue that but having Helena there just gives Bane the opportunity to run off and disappear. She also knows that Dinah can beat now that she knows what she's up against. "She knows what she's up against she can beat him now go."

* * *

Bane pushed Dinah into the wall so hard she dented it and he followed up with a couple punches to her ribs as Dinah moved out of the way and Bane put his fist straight through the wall and Dinah land multiple kicks on his side while Bane tries to pull his arm out. Bane finally frees his arm along with a wooden board which he swings at the Canary. Dinah quickly ducks under and kick him in the Solar plexus and finishes it by knocking him down.

Bane got to his feet and angrily pushed the button on his chest as he grew two feet into a raging hulk. "I believe your day just got a whole lot more complicated Ms. Lance. I doubt Ms. Wayne will get very far carrying the commissioner with her."

Dinah just smiled. "Actually it just got a whole lot easier. Turn off Helena's comm. set."

Barbara quickly did as told as Dinah breathed deep and screamed as the Canary cry rattled Wayne Manor shattering all the windows. If Stephen Mandragora can take it then Bane definitely can. Bane tries to push through but finds himself being pushed back as his venom control box is broken and tubes to his head are disconnected and he's finally sent back and to the floor allowing Dinah to stop. She walked up to Bane who was back to normal size and hobbling to his feet and quickly delivered one last kick to the head and knocked him out.

* * *

Dinah and Helena watched from the roof of Wayne Manor as Jim was taken away by ambulance while Bane and his goons were arrested.

Helena smiled under the ski mask glad this thing is finally over. "So is that it then. No more people chasing me around."

"You should be fine now." Dinah assured her. "Come on let's go home. And get some sleep before Barbara comes back from the hospital."

Helena weakly nodded. "I could use another night on a bed."

Dinah looked at her she looked confused. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah it's just he thanked me for saving his life." Helena replied.

Dinah grabbed her shoulder for support. "That's actually pretty common in our lives."

* * *

Bane sat down in chains in a padded room waiting for the court appointed shrink. He underestimated the Black Canary he won't make that mistake again. He watched as a blond haired girl entered the room. "Ohla"

"I'm Dr. Quinzel and I'll be your court appointed shrink today." Harley looked at the guards. "He's shackled good and proper why don't you let me take it from here."

The guard simply shrugged they'll follow procedure. "It's your funeral doc. Call us if something happens because this guy sure doesn't seem crazy."

Harlene smiled and rubbed Bane's shoulders as the guards left the room and as soon as they did she slammed Bane's head onto the table. "What the hell happened?" She asked while going into her pocket book.

"The same thing that usually happens in Gotham a person in a mask." Bane replied. "Black Canary to be exact."

Harlene rolls her eyes of course there's someone guarding Gotham there always is. She pulls out a can of hairspray and fixes up her hair. "Bat's kid boy or girl."

Bane just looks at her in silence and Harley laughs and starts. "OK I appreciate the tough guy act. But we had a flawless plan remember. You told me Bats had a kid, I gave you all the resources needed to get said kid and all you had to do was bring said kid to me so I could set up a trade the child for my sweet Mr. J presented by Batman himself giving you your rematch…" Her voice hardens. "But you made my dream die." Harley slams Bane's head on the desk again.

Bane aimed his head up and simply looked at her. "The child's name is the only reason you haven't killed me yet. Now get me transferred to Arkham or they'll find out who's really running it Ms. Quinn."

Harley looked at him. If he got arrested here that means the child is still in Gotham. "Okie Dokie." She sprayed him in the face with her hairspray and Bane started sweating and seeing his worst fear crawling up his arms as Harley whispered in his ear. "A little compound whipped up by a mutual friend Dr. Crane. It hasn't reached your nervous system yet, not until…now."

She backs up and Bane gets to his feet breaking his restrains and runs head first into a wall and starts violently tearing the room apart.

"Someone help he's free." Harlene shouted acting like she was out of breath as a team of 10 enter the room tackle Bane and sedate him. "Take him to Arkham he's not faking it… not that one."

* * *

Dinah, Helen, and Alfred are at the clocktower the next day as Barbara comes to her home.

"How is he?" Dinah asked concerned.

Barbara simply nodded thankful everyone here was concerned for her father. "He's fine." She turns to Helena. "So do you have any idea of what you're going to do yet?"

Helena shrugged. "Yeah for now I'm staying in Gotham. I'm going to live at the mansion this way Alfred has some company I can't imagine being alone in that place for seven years. And I think I want to learn what Dinah does. I want to help people after last night. Saving your father hearing him say thank you it was an incredible feeling."

Dinah looked at her. "And the fact that you're Bruce Wayne's heir has a certain appeal to it."

Helena rolled her eyes and looked to Dinah. "Hey be thankful I am Bruce Wayne's heir gave Alfred a lot of pull so he could set up a claim for me in record time. We couldn't do it with Barbara because teacher pay is horrible."

Barbara smiled seeing that at least for the meantime Helena wants to take up her father's mantle. "Alright we'll help you get settled in. Welcome to the team."

* * *

Helena walked into Wayne Manor with Alfred and saw a bunch of people replacing the glass that Dinah shattered.

Alfred smiled wide seeing someone set to live in this house it's been far too quiet for far too long. "May I take you to the master bedroom?"

Helena nodded still sore from Dinah's brutal 'training' she needs a bed. She followed Alfred up and saw a picture of her dad with whom she assumes are her grandparents. She wonders what happened to him that turned him from that happy kid into Batman. Alfred opened up the door and Helena smiled seeing the room it was as big as a house. She stretched her arms out and fell down to the bed in a smile. "Alfred could you leave me alone for a while."

"Certainly Miss Helena"

Helena laid down and took it all in. She always dreamed her father was a billionaire only her father ended up being someone much more then Richie Rich. Yesterday she knew she was the daughter of Selina Bertinelli. Now she has no idea who she is. Is she the daughter of Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle? She takes out something she stole from the batcave last night Catwoman's mask and idly runs her fingers over it seeing that the ears are some form of tech. Or is she the daughter of Batman and Catwoman?

* * *

Author's Notes

Thanks for the reviews

Up Next: Dinah becomes concerned when Meta human women start showing up dead.


	3. Gladiatrix Part 1

Dinah came out of the movie theater with Helena as both girls stretched out three hour movie and no ever did anything but talk. If it didn't expose her secret Dinah was pretty sure she would have used the Canary cry and level the theater by the end of the second hour. "Well… that was long."

Helena nodded in agreement it just never ended. "That was just disappointing I mean the guys superhero self was in the movie for about 20 minutes and then captured the rest of the time."

"Well maybe it will get a lot better on DVD now that you know the movie is about the guy with the secret identity and not the mask." Dinah added.

Helena shrugged maybe. "So why didn't Barbara join us?"

"She's looking into the barrel girls." Dinah replied.

Helena nodded not needing to hear another word She's been here for three weeks and this started two weeks ago. It still sickens her that someone beats women to death shoves them in barrels and leaves them for the cops to find in the river. She hopes Barbara can find anything to put Dinah on the trail soon.

Dinah looked at Helena and just wanted to change the subject. "So how's the billionaire life going?"

Helena rolled her eyes. "Horrible everyone wants an interview and I'm half tempted to leave their beaten bodies all over the lawn. You wouldn't know a good reporter would you?"

Dinah smiled. "So the high class life isn't what it's cracked out to be huh?'

"Not exactly" Helena answered as each of their earrings went off.

Dinah touched her ear. "Go ahead Oracle"

"We got another Barrel girl." Barbara answered. "Helena"

"Blah blah not ready blah blah proper training blah blah too dangerous blah. Did I miss anything?" Helena asked she gets it she's not ready and she's not going to risk her new life against a psycho if Barbara and Dinah feel she isn't ready for it.

"Just be there when Alfred picks you up." Barbara ordered as Dinah ran into the alley.

* * *

Dinah came to the harbor and sure enough saw another dead body as the police body bag a redhead she remembers from when her and Clark were undercover in Metropolis. Dinah hits her comm set. "Barbara its Claire Sheldon."

"How do you know that?" Barbara asked.

"I fought her in the cage. I walked away with third degree burns and she had bleeding ears."

Barbara nodded as the Delphi alert went off again. What now? "Well that's weird."

"What is it?" Dinah asked.

"The Bat signal is up."

Dinah couldn't have heard that. "Didn't they take that down five years ago?"

"This is a new one it's in the slums." Barbara finished.

Dinah simply rolled her eyes in frustration she really wants to focus on the barrel girls right now. "I'm going."

* * *

Dinah rode through New Gotham on her motorcycle until she saw the batsignal she grabs a rock and quickly threw the rock at it taking out the batsignal as the person who set it up flees into an alley to avoid the sparks.

Dinah saw the person coming out and rolled her eyes. "Well if it isn't the bitch in the red dress."

A beautiful Asian woman came out of the alley in a red dress cut around her natural curves. A tattoo of a snake running up from her thigh up to her stomach sunglasses and black hair tied up in a bun. "Hello Black canary it's been a while."

"Roulette is it that time of the year to scream your little fight club into the ground?" Dinah asked.

Roulette looked at her. "No, this is me needing your help to protect my interests."

Dinah rolled her eyes after everything she's done. "You exploit people with powers and get them to beat the living hell out of each other. Why would I ever help you?"

Roulette watches Dinah walk away. "I know about the barrel girls, the one hundred percent truth."

Dinah stopped and turned around "I'm listening."

"I'm not talking until we can go somewhere safe." Roulette said.

"You'll talk or I'm leaving." Dinah warned.

Roulette shakes her head not in public. "Not tonight but I will give you a tidbit of information in good faith. All the girls were meta. You want to know more meet me at my old club tomorrow night at midnight."

* * *

Helena woke up in Wayne manor the next morning and came down for breakfast already out on the table. She has to figure out how Alfred is doing this. "You know I can make my own breakfast Alfred."

"It helps pass the time." Alfred conceded it's nice to have company here even if most of the time she's at watchtower training its good to have company. "So have you decided which Vulture your are going to give your life story to?"

Helena rolled her eyes it doesn't matter how many showers she takes she doesn't think the slime of any of them are coming off. "How about none of the above?"

"Well your story is bound to come out at some point Ms. Helena. Best it come from you I wager." Alfred replied not that he can blame her. Finding out about whom her parents were is confusing enough then to tell a complete stranger it has to be even worse.

Helena looks down at her food she knows she has to get her story out if those people are ever going to leave her alone so she can learn how to drive the batpod. "I just wish there was someone I could talk to that wouldn't just shove a microphone in my face."

It doesn't take long For Helena to finish her food as she walks over to the grandfather clock and pulls the switch revealing the way to the batcave and how she's been sneaking out every day for the past three weeks. "I'll be back around dinner time see you later Alfred."

"As you wish Ms. Helena." The elderly butler replied with a smile as he went for the phone.

* * *

Dinah walked into watchtower after another round of counseling with Doctor Quinzel that woman is going to drive her insane. She walks in and sees Barbara hard at work. "Don't you ever teach? I mean your secret identity is a school teacher."

"I just got done marking tests." Barbara defended herself.

"So where's the girl wonder?" Dinah asked.

"You know she hates it when you call her that." Barbara pointed out. "And she's upstairs trying on outfits."

Dinah rolled her eyes. "Well it can't be any worse then some of the villains out there."

The two heroes watch as the elevator door opens and Helena comes out. Dinah's eyes lit up. "What the hell are you wearing?"

"My costume don't you like it?"

Barbara rolled her eyes trying to figure out what to say. "Well it's... um… very… daring… but."

"Just needs a mask." Helena finished

Dinah looked at the costume and got a laugh out of seeing Barbara's face trying to figure out how to say no chance in hell. She liked the X belt, the gauntlets and the cape but the rest of it was pretty much Bikini battle armor. "You look like a skanky superhero hooker go get changed right now."

Helena glared at her. "That's rich coming from the woman who fights crime in fishnets and braless clothes."

"Yeah the fishnet clad and braless woman that won't get carded if she goes to the bar go get changed into something else right now!" Dinah ordered.

Helena rolled her eyes and headed back for the elevator. "Fine"

Barbara looked at her not how she would have done it but it worked. "Don't you think you were a little hard on her?"

"You mean when someone is beating girls to death, stuffing girls in barrels, and tossing them in the river absolutely not." Dinah countered.

Barbara was looking through some of Bruce's files and saw what she needed to see. "Well Helena will be safe you not so much. Roulette was right all the barrel girls were Meta."

"What's meta?" Helena asked coming out in a black top and jeans.

"Metahuman" Barbara started to explain. "Its human beings with a unique ability Dinah is one of them it's how she does the canary cry."

"So what are we doing about this?" Helena asked.

Dinah had to admire Helena's spirit but she doesn't think she's ready. "You are figuring out a costume I am meeting an arch enemy."

* * *

Dinah walked into the old Meta brawl she wonders how many time she has actually leveled this place. She walks up and sees Roulette in the middle of the ring and sees time has not been kind to this place and she's happy about that. Roulette had no problem with manipulating meta humans to beat each other senseless and profit off it.

"OK Roulette I'm here what do you want?" Dinah asked.

Roulette looked at her life's work haven't had a decent brawl in here for years. "I want you to help me put the competition out of business."

"Now why would you do that? As I recall last time I was in here you ordered a brainwashed Diana after me, Shayera, Fire, and Ice." Dinah replied thanks to her and Lex screwing with the league com links.

Roulette smiled seeing she has her attention. "Well that's easy Black Canary because I'm the devil you know."

"And the Devil I don't?" Dinah asked.

Roulette smiled and held a metal octagonal disk with a weird symbol in the middle. "Gladiatrix, they kidnap Meta women and make them fight. However unlike yours truly who realizes people pay more to see rematches and repeated ass kickings these people force the girls to fight to the death."

"If you know this why didn't you just call the cops?" Dinah asked.

Roulette pulled out a folder and handed it to her. "Because the new commissioner is a big time fight fan."

Dinah opened the folder seeing a disk and saw not just the commissioner but a whole bunch of other big wigs. "So even if I do call the cops whoever is in charge will just kill the fighters."

Roulette nodded and turned the page. "What you want is this guy I just call him Scarface."

Dinah looked at they guy who looks a mutated two face but no where near as lethal. "So what's his story?"

"Probably the cliché from what I've seen" Roulette concluded. "Mommy and girls didn't love me so the only way I can get it up is watching them hurt and kill each other."

"Don't take it you'd be willing to help me on this?" Dinah asked knowing under that smug façade Roulette is actually a vicious fighter.

Roulette shakes her head no and heads for the exit. "I stuck my neck out enough for this, best of luck to you though."

Dinah frowned but got an idea of what needed to be done. She'll head to this arena and free the fighters with their testimony that should put Scarface behind bars and minimal people getting hurt. Barbara looked at the disc content and saw she was going to old Gotham.

* * *

Black Canary hit the bottom of the sewer and instantly regretted it. She should have stopped off for galoshes as these shoes are for all extensive purposes dead to her.

"Dinah you're breaking apart where are you?" Barbara asked seeing her blip become a blob.

"I'm t… blocks away… from the entrance t…o the club and closing." Dinah got out through interference.

Barbara was doing all she could to strengthen the signal but nothing was working. "I don't like this there's too much interference Canary come home."

"And wait for another girl to be killed and wedged into a barrel no way I'm go…"

Barbara hit the desk in frustration as the signal gave out.

Dinah opened the door and quietly wrapped her arms around the guard's neck in a chokehold. "Where are the girls?"

"Let me go"

Dinah put a little more pressure on the guy's neck. "Just as soon as you tell me where the girls are."

Dinah put a little more pressure on the guy's neck and he conceded. "Alright, alright just let go."

Dinah released the chokehold and wrenched the guys arm behind his back. "Keep walking."

Dinah walked with the guy and saw all the girls in cages she angrily released the guard but immediately smashed his head into the steel bars knocking him out. She grabbed the keys and walked towards the first girl's cage. "I'll have you out of here in just a moment."

The girl stared at Dinah and shouted. "No Mercy!"

To Dinah's surprise the girl shot two laser beams from her eyes forcing the Canary to jump back as she feels a sharp pain in the back of her shoulder. Dinah yanks something out her back and pulls out an arrow holding something that was most likely in her system now. She turns around as her eyes start feeling heavy and sees the scarfaced man with a crossbow.

"I'm afraid it might take a bit longer Princess."

Dinah started feeling her legs go out and was too weak to attempt the Canary cry. She instead tried to run at the man and started to strangle him but her legs went out as she collapsed.

The Scarface man smiled recognizing who she is. "Well, well Black Canary I'm half tempted to keep her for myself but not how she fights. Get her suited up and get her in a cage."

* * *

Author's Notes

Thanks for the reviews

Up Next Bird vs. Bird


	4. Gladiatrix Part 2

Helena sat back eating a burger it was a simple taste but she's never had a burger so good in her entire life. Between scummy reporters looking for her life story, Dinah's training from hell, and Alfred's smothering she needs a break. So every day for the past week she's been coming here for a burger fries and a coke. She looked up with a smile or something resembling it as she downed the last of her burger. "OK, Bob, you have to show me how you make these."

"If I did that you wouldn't have a reason to come here Helena." The older man replied.

Helena smiled until she heard her phone ring. She looks down and sees that it's Barbara. "Barbara, what can I do for you?"

"Where are you?" Barbara asked. Helena was supposed to check in at noon.

"I got a little held up avoiding reporters." Helena lied.

Barbara bit her lip trying to control herself. "Really, because it looks like you got held up choosing between mustard and ketchup."

Helena shot out of her seat and looked around she gets the docks has security cameras but how the hell is Barbara doing this.

"Look to your left." Barbara ordered.

Helena looked to outside the restaurant and her eyes focused on a traffic light with a camera directly under it. "You gotta be kidding me."

"Big brother is always watching." Barbara quipped.

"Which apparently means so is big sister." Helena deadpanned. "Look I'm only…" She looks at her watch. "Twenty minutes late. I'm sorry."

Barbara smiled seeing the youngster hurriedly gathering her things. "It's OK just meet me at the batcave. After the other thing."

* * *

Helena groaned seeing the swarm of paparazzi. She doesn't know what Barbara was thinking when she said meet her in the batcave. She gets out and waits as the gates to Wayne Manor opened and she ran through the swarms of reporters. "No comment, No comment, No comment, No comment," She gets into the mansion and quickly shuts the door behind her. "Alfred can't we do something about all those annoying reporters."

"Sorry Miss Helena but the first amendment allows them to stand outside our property until you speak to them." Alfred pointed out having the same opinion as her.

Helena glared at the reporters. "Maybe I should remind them of the second amendment and come out with a machine gun."

Alfred eyes widened. "Miss Helena!"

"Fine… shotgun"

"Helena"

"Crossbow" Helena offered weakly. "I'm good with that."

Alfred looked at her but managed a straight face. "It would give them something to report about."

Helen walked with Alfred into the main room and was taken back seeing a reporter as she glared almost right through Alfred no wonder America defected from the British. "Traitor!"

Alfred had a kind smile seeing an old friend. "I will leave you two to get acquainted."

* * *

The reporter looked at Helena and saw the black hair and green eyes it's no wonder where the hair came from but who would have thought you could inherit a scowl. "So Iron Man or Captain America?"

Helena looked at him and somehow lost track of the conversation. "What?"

"Who was your favorite avenger? Iron Man or Captain America?" The reporter asked.

Helena looked at him in calm and then just lost it in a smile. "Black Widow" Helena can't believe a reporter asked such a ridiculous question being locked alone in the room with the Wayne heiress. Though to be fair she thinks Alfred just picked the least impressive one in the bunch. He's tall but that's about all he has going for him in that suit and glasses look. The interview was easy and he asked very simple questions which led to them talking a lot about the mansion the type of man her father was in the reporter's eyes which just sounded complicates and to even her surprise Helena found herself opening up more and more.

The reporter smiled he always wondered what Selena would be like as a mother. "So she actually…"

"Yeah she went right to school and beat the teacher to a pulp for calling me an idiot." Helena finished the story with a tear in her eye as she awkwardly wiped it. "God I miss her. We had to move to Bludhaven after that and then… well if you really are a reporter you know what happened to her."

The reporter put his hand on her shoulder. "It might help to talk about it."

Helena shakes her head. "No, it's just… god it happened so fast… I took my eyes off her for one, lousy second, to look at a stupid dress in the window and then I just heard her scream, and by the time I got to her… she was gone and then some creep in a black coat flaunted the knife as he fled from the crowd."

The reporter gently touched her shoulder. "It wasn't your fault. Odds are if he had seen you he would have grabbed you too, if not worse."

Helena nodded starting to calm down and got to her feet not believing that she of all people caved like that well he certainly played the 'I just want to be your friend' card to a T… douchebag. "Well after that I was bounced from orphanage to orphanage until I figured out how to avoid them for good then I was found by Alfred and Barbara. So I guess you got your byline now… so now you vultures can leave me alone."

The reporter got to his feet. "I swear on my father's grave that none of what you told me about your mother will appear in my story. It will just be a fair article about your life."

"I'm sure it will be Mr… what's your name?" Helena can't believe she talked that much and never caught his name.

"Clark Kent, Daily Planet" Clark replied looking the girl over why does she look familiar? "Did Superman ever save you once?"

Helena nodded. "This fat guy tried to kidnap and me and two others so I beat the hell out of him with a bat."

Clark nodded he thought she looked familiar if only he could find Bruce and tell him that. He also hears a noise and hears that Superman has a job to do. "I have to go it's been a pleasure to meet you Ms. Wayne best of luck."

"It was nice to meet you Mr. Kent." Helena finished before heading into the office.

Clark got to the front door and heard three very familiar keys playing on a piano and smiled. Just like her father.

* * *

Helena descended down and watched Barbara hard at work on the batcave computers. "I thought you had a nice big clock tower for this?"

"It might be compromised… Black Canary is missing." Barbara replied.

Helena glared at Barbara. She was talking to the press while Canary was kidnapped. "OK that's something you tell me immediately..."

Barbara nodded while ignoring her language and throwing earrings to her. "I fixed up the signal we should transmit a lot more clearly now even deep in the sewers."

Helena looked at her as a smile spread across her face. "You want me to patrol."

Barbara shakes her head no as Alfred comes in with a red silk dress. "No, I want you to be a spoiled heiress looking for a night of fighting."

"Why do I gotta be a pretty princess bimbo?" Helena sighed clenching her fist not believing this, well heroes sacrifice things to the cause why not her dignity first. "So where am I heading first?"

* * *

Helena walked into the old abandoned arena that hosted metabrawl.

"Well you're certainly not the Black Canary." Roulette came out of the tunnel looking at the teenager. "Something I can do for you?"

"I need to know where Gladiatrix is." Helena answered.

Roulette nodded knowing where this going. "Yeah but you're not in big girl tights yet so I'm guessing Oracle wants you to go in as a civilian."

Helena nodded and glared. "You being Gotham's fight aficionado I figured you'd have a way in."

Roulette walked over to the corner and came right back with a butterfly mask. "Go to Arkham in old Gotham the Butterfly represents membership… good luck."

Helena looked down at the mask she's going to look like an idiot in this. "Dinah, you so owe me!"

* * *

Helena walked up to the club mask on head only leaving her blue eyes as she shot the guard a smile as he let her in and she saw the stadium crowd along with the doors. Helena came in and saw the commissioner 'hard at work' with a girl half his age. She looks down and sees Dinah fighting someone with optic blasts as the blond dodges the blast and sweeps the black haired girls legs out from under her. Helena looks at Dinah and the cyclops girl each in black shoes pants and a black shirt that shows Scarface has a thing for belly buttons and two headlight looking things on their chest. Dinah quickly walked over and put her in chokehold as everyone else started shouting 'killing blow' to thunderous applause.

Dinah looked at the crowd and released her opponent as she lost conscious and quickly spit at Scarface heading for the back. "Go to hell."

Helena just smiled until Dinah writhed in pain as two pieces of her new clothes shine red and people take her to the back.

* * *

Helena quietly walked among the crowd until Scarface saw her and happily walked next to her.

"You're new." Scarface said approaching the teenager.

Helena just kept walking. "Yeah came here to see the Black Canary looks like I blew my shot."

Scarface smiled seeing a woman that didn't flee at the sight of him. "Well, if you ask nicely maybe I can arrange an encore."

Helena smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and moving closer leaving no room between the two. "Can I please see Black Canary fight again?" She moved closer and kissed him deeply, letting her hands explore his body and backed up. "I'll make it worth your while."

Scarface smiled who would have thought he hopes she's not ugly under that thing. "I'll go see what I can do."

"Bathroom?" Helena asked and Scarface pointed it out.

Helena walked into the bathroom and quickly spit like a maniac and wiped her lips. How can someone with such a nice face be such an asshole, he was cute too. "Oracle, do we have enough to make the bust?"

Barbara nodded. "Yeah but looking at those security doors we have a bit of a problem."

"What's that?" Helena asked.

Barbara pulled up the designs for the door. "According to the blueprints it would take hours to burn through the lock and given they keep Meta human women locked up it's likely been modified and strengthened at that. I don't know how we're going to get you in without proper ID."

Helena smiled and twirled Scarface's ID in her hands causing Barbara to smile from the clock tower. "Unless you stole his ID badge while kissing him, guess you have a bit of your mother in you."

Helena walked into the concealed area and saw a guard with a cross bow. Helena quickly wrapped her arms around his neck in a chokehold and quickly slammed him at the wall knocking him out. "So where would they be anyway?"

"Considering you're in old Arkham safest place I'd say is the holding cells." Barbara replied. "Turn right."

Helena did as told and saw at least three guards as she hid behind the corner. "Damn it, Oracle the whole cell block is full of guards."

Barbara went to work bringing up the blueprints of the place she hated the worst. "OK Helena I need you to stick your head out and to the left do you see a video camera."

Helena does as told and sees it on the wall in place just keeping an eye on the fighters. "Yeah, I see it."

Barbara nodded in agreement seeing it too. "OK, that thing I gave you put it on the camera. Helena took out a weird little machine and slapped it onto the camera as Barbara watched her monitor come to life giving her the complete picture. "OK six guards, two by two, one set left, one set middle, one set right"

Helena nodded arming her crossbow. "I'll deal with them."

Barbara saw the crossbow and was set to yell. "Helena no…"

Helena quickly takes her shots and hits each guard in the arms and legs as they pass out from the tranquilizers.

"Good job Helena" Barbara finished weakly she's a hell of a shot. "Head to the middle there should be a red control box."

Dinah smiled seeing Helena walk past her and to the fuse box. "Good work"

Helena looked Dinah over in her new attire. "Nice clothes"

Helena quickly swiped Scarface's card as all the cell doors open and the two plates drop off every girl's chest. Emergency release of course all the girls stand side by side as Helena reached into her dress and gave Dinah a comm. set.

Dinah looked at her and sighed putting them in. "Comm set in the cleavage."

Helena glared at her. "You try finding a place to put this stuff and not get caught while Scarface is groping your ass but trying to be a gentleman."

Dinah smiled and her comm. set instantly started up. "Canary,"

"Right here Oracle"

"Good, are all the fighters safe?"

Dinah nodded. "Yeah we're fine till Scarface and his goons realize we're out of our cages."

Barbara had her own smile. "Oh I somehow think he'll have his mind on other things, like escaping."

* * *

Scarface was at the top of the arena looking for his ID badge to get the next fighters now that the bidding has ended. To his surprise the front doors to the arena are slammed open by a swat team as they all hold down the customers making sure they don't leave. Scarface lets it happen knowing this place is done. But this is Gotham, nothing is ever gone for long.

Commissioner Rojas went for the window but was taken by the one person not in a swat suit with long black hair and blue eyes. "Grayson, you put this together. You can't do this to me."

"I can, and I have… sir." Dick lifted him up and pushed him on his way." Dick watched the police take the likely now former commissioner away. "Babs, where are the fighters."

"Holding cells what better place to keep them." Barbara asked. "And Dick, thank you for coming back."

* * *

Dick walked for the holding cells and opened the door he is greeted to the sight of five female meta humans with crossbows four without and Dinah holding an uncontrollably sobbing dark haired teenager completely freaking out and clinging on to the Black Canary for dear life. "IS she OK?"

"Fresh meat, taken while she was on a date, please don't make her leave a statement. She's traumatized enough and you have plenty of other witnesses." Dinah replied with them arresting people in butterfly masks and Helena not wanting her secret exposed this was all they could think of.

Dick looked at her she's a nervous wreck. "Fine, you two should get out of here Tweety, police are long past the age of costumes giving statements in this city."

Dinah took Helena and went for the back door. "Do you have proof of what this place is?"

"By morning we'll have every fight on candid camera thanks to an 'anonymous source'. I'm sure we'll make something stick." Dick assured her and the others. "Now get out of here you two."

* * *

Back at the clock tower Helena slept on the couch with Alfred bringing tea to Dinah and Barbara who just got done sending Dick a file of all the fights in their disgusting glory.

Dinah looked at Barbara. "I still can't believe you called him for help."

"You were kidnapped, Helena was untested, I felt more comfortable with a plan B." Barbara defended herself.

Dinah looked over at the sleeping teenager. "She certainly held her own out there. Especially with the crossbow, I guess she really can shoot."

Barbara nodded in agreement although a sinking part of her doesn't want to know why Helena is good at shooting people. "Yeah she's very skilled with it but she can also be dangerous. If one of her shots was a little more left on a guy's shoulder she would have hit an artery I have no doubt she can use a crossbow after last night but she's going to need help learning it."

Dinah shakes her head no and instantly turns to Barbara ready to punch her in the arm since a shin kick won't do anything. "No way, not him. I'm not doing it and you can't make me."

"Dinah, Helena wants to be one of us and we both know the risks I'm rolling proof of that." Barbara countered "We both know Oliver is the best person to teach her how to shoot."

Dinah sighed in frustration… why her. "No fair using the kid as a guilt card."

Barbara looked at her. "Dinah this is the job, this is what we do."

Dinah rolled her eyes in frustration. "Alright, just give me some time OK. Oh by the way if I smash his head through another wall you can explain it to my shrink."

Barbara nodded and the girls saw the news with the commissioner being dragged away in cuffs. "So who do you think will be the new commissioner?"

"You honestly have to ask that?" Dinah asked. "After a corrupt pig it's usually an old hero to restore faith in the people. "You might want to spend some time with your father."

Barbara nodded. "Starting tomorrow it's going to be a whole new playing field. Will you be ready for it?"

Dinah turned to the girl asleep on the couch. "I'm game, I just hope she will be. We're going to be field testing her soon and preferably, not during a riot."

Alfred took a drink with the two. "From everything I've seen she has the best of both of her parents. I only hope her life turns out better for her then it did for them."

The three each held up their tea.

"To a better future" Dinah quipped as the cups clanked.

"To a better future" They all drank and Barbara left for school and Alfred went to tidy around. Dinah looked down at Helena.

"You owe me one kid." Dinah insisted.

Helena opened her eyes and looked at her. "How about I don't tell Barbara the real reason our comms went down last night was that you and the other meta women kicked the crap out of Scarface and hung him up upside down the police station after he already surrendered."

Dinah looked at her uneasy. "Deal"

"Deal" Helena replied as she went back to sleep. Excited she might be donning a mask real soon.

* * *

Author's Notes

Thanks for the reviews

This chapter in particular is why I stopped doing up next. I realized Helena had three weeks of training and Dinah would cover the floor in bat blood in about three minutes which is why the rage drug doesn't appear here, also I thought it made Scarface more sadistic to make them fight without the drug.


End file.
